Lost Planet United
by Crimson Knight Alucard
Summary: ((Based during Lost Planet 2 Story line)) NEVEC has gone too far. Only the united forces can band together and put an end to NEVEC's plan. Join Kai, his friends and many others on their adventures that will crossover and be one as Romances bloom, Adventures begin, Wars start, Rivalries blaze as the true evil above and beyond EDN III plans for Armageddon..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter, Kai.

My first Lost Planet 2 Fanfiction.

Let's see how it turns out.

And don't go easy on me, tell me what bits I must add to this

Hey. My name is Kai. I am a Rounder. One of the many Snow Pirate Factions. I was moved about with various squads around EDN III. Sure, it was a chore, tiring, and boring and everything and I was nervous and shy in the first few days of being found in the city ruins. After a few weeks in training, working and living with them that I learned about NEVEC. cruel bastards with everyone lining up to backhand them hard, me included after I found out that they destroyed my home for Thermal Energy, the source of most, if not, all machinery on this planet. It was also the blood of Akrid, the Alien Natives of EDN III, kinda felt sorry for the poor bastards, but it was survival of the fittest.

Ahem...Anyway

I'm currently heading out with everyone, the entire Rounders Faction to take on the Fight Junkies and take whatever T-ENG they have, since we were running low back at base. Hope everything goes to plan...

Location: Jungle. Time: 1400 Hours (2:00 O'clock *PM*)

Mission: Raid the Fight Junkies, Destroy their mine and salvage their T-ENG.

POV: Kai

"Alright, Team Leaders are reporting in." I sat down on a chair as Kyle, my team leader and best friend, reported in for the briefing. "We're rounding up the troops! Looks like this is gonna be one helluva party!" I overheard two pirates chatting. "Do we really need all this to take on a bunch of half-assed miners?" "Well the Mine's not sitting there with a big ol' welcome sign on it. You'll have to go through some pretty dense bush to get there." Kyle then spoke up, "We got no idea what to expect down there. Wouldn't be surprised if most of you couldn't hack it." Group A leader then spoke up, "Thanks for the vote of confidence..." I looked outside, ignoring the rest of the conversation. I sighed. "You ok, Kai?" Suki asked. She was an Ex Waysider Femme Fatale, found on destroyed Trailer, hiding in a locker, surrounded by many of her crew members, wouldn't be surprised if it was NEVEC that was responsible. She was luckily my girlfriend due to our time together. Before my arrival, she mainly kept to herself and her friends and was the first to speak to me, as well as introducing me to Kyle and Rayder who were also (surprisingly) like us. As such, the Commander put us in a group after our mission reports compared to NEVEC's poster boys, The First Descent. I am pretty much grateful for her...for all of my friends. "Kai! You are day dreaming again!" She sighed, "Did you sleep in or something?!" I chuckled as I held my black Gun sword, made by me when I joined the Rounder's ranks as a warrior. It reminded me of the fun times with the Rounders before NEVEC threw shit at the fan.

Suddenly we heard an explosion and a fiery carrier crashing into the water below. "AKRID!" I heard Rayder shout as we seen hundreds of pissed off akrid flying about. "Their going nuts, I think the heat's affecting them!" They began setting a few of our carriers on fire, crashing into one another and causing massive damage. Me, Kyle, Suki and Rayder opened fire on the hordes, as did many other pirates. The rest of the rafts were dropped and at that exact moment, many groups dropped from their carriers and onto the rafts. We jumped from the Carrier in time and onto the raft below us as we set off into the jungles. I seen a carrier above us explode and it's helicopter blade missing the Group A leader's head by an inch. christ, he was lucky..

We stopped at the edge of the main route leading to the Jungle Pirates base. "Let's go, Let's go!" Kyle yelled as we headed up the path. "The Jungle Pirates base shouldn't be to far. Activate Data Posts you find so we can get a lay of the land. also, don't let your T-ENG Reserves run low out there!" We heard the commander say before he cut off.

Leaving us in the humid forests.

Akrid began to head towards our direction as me, my team and our fellow Rounders locked and loaded, ready to shed blood.

Chapter one finished, it may not be much, but there is a whole lot more coming up, and it will tie into the story, of course, but not to much that Kai and his friends and their counterparts will take part in the Protagonists' mission, but will not do anything that will affect the story line. Either way, hope you enjoy this series as I enjoy making it.


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

Chapter 2: First encounter

Chapter 2 of Lost Planet: United.

Review and Favourate.

Location: Jungle

Time: 1520 hours

(Twenty past 3. *PM*)

POV: Kyle

Akrid was swarming us left, right and center. If it was just the four of us, we wouldn't of survived. We continued up the main route as pulsing orange-like pimples came from the walls, spewing out Akrid like wildlife running from a forest fire. Regardless, we easily destroyed the gross Akrid Spawner

And continued onto the next section. I had received a message from one of our men, I patched it through to Kai, Suki and Raider. "Group C, B and A will rendezvous with Groups H, J and L. Kyle, Take your group through a shortcut and meet up with Group D and F and catch the Jungle pirates from behind." Strange, does he have a bad throat or something? "Got it. Anything else?" I asked, "Be careful out there..." The Commander replied. I looked concerned, but I continued onward, following the GPS he gave us.

We walked on, no sight of Akrid or Jungle Pirates. It wasn't long till Suki whined. "Ugh...My legs are aching...Kyle, you said this was a shortcut, not a bloody marathon." I looked at my PDA, "The Commander gave me the

co-ordinates, they should be right."

Rayder replied, "I sense something...fishy about where we heading." Kai nodded, "yeah.." Those two weren't wrong, and usually they WERE wrong. I tried to contact the Commander. Nothing, terrible signal.

We eventually came up to a big mountain area, the said mountain surrounding us, as if to box us in. This made me feel uneasy. We all flinched as our PDAs bleeped, we all heard this message: "I'm going to try and retrieve as much of you as I can at once. Meet with the others at the Rendezvous point and we'll get you all out of there." "Wait, what about our mission? I want to kill Jungle pirates!" Suki yelled in annoyance, "Maybe we are retreating...but why? We brought everyone with us..." Rayder shrugged, "I don't know, and that didn't sound like the commander, and usually he'd be the one to call us back." Regardless... If it got us home... "Let's go. The GPS ends up ahead." I said as my team, followed.

POV: Kai

Suki stuck to me like glue. There was nothing here except debris and rusting Vital Suits (VS). A chill ran down my spine. "I...feel uneasy." Kyle looked at me, nodding in agreement. "Hey!" We seen Group A coming down a hill, one of them waving as the rest of the group was in a multi seat VS...never seen that before. I turned and seen electricity come from the water...that isn't a good sign...

Then seeing a giant Category G come out of the water wasn't a good sign either.

"AKRID! CAT G!" I yelled as we reloaded and prepared ourselves for battle

Well. There is chapter two done, and the third chapter will contain blood, gore and squeamish scenes.

So yeah, it's M for a reason. Thanks for spending time to read my horrible fiction.


	3. Chapter 3: Category G Akrid Gordiant

Chapter 3: Cat G Akrid Gordiant

As Usual, Review, Favourate and await for more awesome chapters!

Location: Mountain area

Time: Unknown

Mission Objectives changed: Defeat Gordiant, find out the origin of the mysterious Transmission and get home safely.

POV: third

"AKRID! CATEGORY G!" Rayder yelled as he opened fired, so did Kai and all the other Rounders as the massive, six legged Akrid whipped out tendril-like tounges, attacking the Multi-seat VS. Kai ran towards the tounges, unsheathing the blade in his Gun Sword. He then jumped high, readied and slashed through the tounges with ease, saving the group as Gordiant retraced what was left of it's tounges as it turned, it's massive tail grew sharp spikes. It raised it's now weaponised tail. Crushing the VS, but luckily the pilot and the gunners escaped. Kai sheathed his blade into his gun before firing at the legs. Slowly they glowed a light orange, something must be working! "Kai! See that giant orange rod on it's back? Shoot it! I have an idea!" Kyle ordered, seeing he was the leader, Kai had no objections and fired, as he did, the rod retracted into Gordiant. "Alright! Let it swallow you!" "Alrig- WHAT?!" He yelled. It was perfect timing when a tounge wrapped around him. "Let it swallow you! Shoot from the inside! Make no move till you pass it's gullet!" Good thing Kai had a mask, "KAI!" He heard Suki and Rayder scream as he was swallowed whole. Kai held his breath as he was being beaten by organic walls and he fell down onto brownish slime. "Urghhh.." He groaned getting up. Pulsing and ungodly sounds was the only things to break the silence as those damned orange things popped up from the walls of the intestines. "Oh god..." He whispered as he slashed at the akrid spawning from them, covering himself in Thermal Energy...at least that was a good thing. He grabbed tightly onto a slimy support, overlooking a massive, pulsinating orange organ. He assumed it was it's heart. Before he could even fire, Akrid spawned around him. "Come on, you bastards!" He yelled.

Suki cried into Rayder's chest as Kyle fought alongside Group A, Group D was stomped and crushed or pulverized by Gordiant's tounges. "Come on, Kai!" He yelled. A few legs were blown off of Gordiant, causing it to crash and become incapacitated. He yelled as he charged inside it.

Kai slashed at the horde, but somehow, every one he cut in half, two more took their fallen comrade's place. "Kai!" He heard someone call his name as the akrid horde was torn apart by a hail of bullets. It was Kyle. "Glad you're here, it smells like shit!" Kyle smiled, "Let's destroy this motherfucker!" Kai nodded as the two men opened fire on the pulsinating organ.

Suki looked at the withering Akrid as the Orange rod was slowly sticking out from it's back. She gasped in happiness as Kyle and Kai weren't dead. "Rayder! Get your rocket launcher!" She yelled, "What you have in mind?" He said. "Aim for the orange rod!" She said as Rayder aimed, and fired a miniature warhead at the rod. Upon explosion, a partial part of it was sunk back into the body.

The heart revealed a partial section as it's rod was pushed back in, "Nice job Rayder!" Kyle said, Kai jumped from the area Kyle was in, "Wait, Kai!" Kai did a 360 spin, slashing the heart, causing Thermal energy to pour onto him and Kyle, filling their reserves over 9000. (Yep, Pun intended) They had just enough to last the base a few more days. He landed on the other side safely. The force of the brown liquid caused him and Kyle to slide down the dying Akrid's intestines, "We're going out the back door!" "Hold your breath, Clench your butts, This is gonna hurt!" The two men were launched out of the Akrid's body via it's tail. "Hahaha! We're alive!" the two men looked down, "AAAAAAAAAARGH!" They hit the ground hard as their Harmonizers activated, healing themselves, the broken bones caused their reserves to hit 7000, it would still be enough for home. They watched as Gordiant began to implode, causing parts of it's body to bubble and boil as it was dying. It's tail fell apart as it roared in pain. And the top of it's head exploded into thermal energy and other bodily akrid fluids as it roared it's last roar. Finally dying and crashing as it began to liquify, leaving it's skeletal remains . Suki, upon seeing the disgusting sight, immediately threw up behind a conveniently placed boulder. Kai was approached by the Group's leader, who was conveniently named Leader. Kyle was checking for new transmissions, "Did you find anything yet?" Leader asked. "It's the same message we got." He replied as the same message played, "I wanna retrieve as many of you as I can at once, Join up with the others at the rendezvous point, and we'll get you all outta there."

Leader's eyes widen, "wait, I thought THEY were the pickup unit." "Doesn't sound like it..."

"Glad to see someone still breathing down there, I need you to guide me in for the pickup!" The 8 looked up as Mr Bayaki guided the chopper in. "Let's hope this pickup's the real deal..." Death Summer said as Kai checked his PDA. Everyone got on the chopper. "Come on." Said one of the occupants, helping REDx4 and the others up. Leader spoke to the Pilot. "Thought I was gonna die of old age, what kept you?" "Whaddya mean 'what kept me?' I was returning to base when I picked up the signal of a Category G Akrid. Hell, you're lucky I found you!" Leader's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, you're not the retrieval team?!" "Damn, you guys were set up too, huh?" "What are you talking about?" "Take a listen to this..."

The message everyone was familiar with played again,

"I wanna retrieve as many of you as I can at once, Join up with the others at the rendezvous point, and we'll get you all outta there."

"Who sent that transmission?"

"The unit who sent it doesn't exist on the main log and there's no record of a rescue team either, the whole thing was a complete set up." Kai and everyone looked down, except for Leader, who was pretty pissed.

"All the other units who were deployed to destroy the mine, were wiped out." He then clenched his fists, "Why would someone do this?" "Who knows...there's so many of us now. With so many people, some are bound to rub each other the wrong way." "Yeah, but I don't know any Snow Pirates who would pull off something like this..." Kai sighed, he didn't listen to the rest of the conversation...he only heard Leader say one last thing. "I don't get it. There's nothing to be gained by wiping out snow pirates...unless you had some kind of grudge..." The whole place began to snow heavily, the mountain area was alright white. Kai closed the doors and opened a window for air. "You are stupid." Suki said to Kai. "What?" "Letting yourself get eaten by that akrid!" She said. "It was stupid" Leader replied, "But effective. Kyle, we are glad to have you and your team here, you saved our asses." Kyle smirked, "You're too kind." He said as the two leaders shook hands.

The Chopper headed home, vanishing into the white, cold snow.

Next chapter...

Merci and the Vagabundos.

Notice: Merci and Latino is gonna be the 5th and 6th team member in the Vagabundos. However just like Kai and the Rounders, they will not do anything that might change the Storyline Cutscenes. (some exceptions are included though, like Kyle and Player 1). And those moments will be rare in most of the Chapters, where the OC team meets with the Actual team.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, I might actually take OC requests for Cameo appearances, during firefights, casual intervals and such. And maybe in very few chapters certain characters might make a return from the previous game. Alucard, signing off.


End file.
